russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Kapinoy threat up Kapamilya and Kapuso!
January 23, 2014 As if to emphasize its business strategy as being a cross between the Kapamilya and Kapuso networks, biz whiz in a chairman Jose Avellana unveiled the sequestered network IBC-13 as the Kapinoy this 2014 that will provide cutting edge and trendsetting viewer-friendly innovative and creative programming than ABS-CBN and GMA. Themed after the network's new slogan "Pinoy Ang Dating!," IBC-13's trade partners and press members were invited to witness the big and breathtaking changes that the network will carry out this year, coupled with big raffle prizes and celebrity performances enjoyed by the members of the trade and of the press tagged as IBC-13's "Kapinoy." We hope that our presence as a relatively new and exciting player will help expand the field for the industry's growth as a whole," said IBC Chairman Jose. "We remain committed to the vision of IBC-13 that truly serves the best interests of our brothers and sisters, wherever they may be," he adds. With this global vision, IBC-13 is not just a big network to watch out for, but also rather a brother or a sister who shares with everyone a spirited bond that aims to serve and unite its Filipino audience. "We believe that IBC-13 is a medium that could serve the global Filipino, as well as their families in every part of the country and the world, with the quality of programs and public service that exemplifies our continuous search for excellence," Avellana said. Watch out for IBC-13 and be entertained with its big and unique offerings that are specially served to its excited audiences. Pinoy Ang Dating!. Here’s the list IBC-13’s new shows that guarateed our feel-good and balanced programming before the drama and fantasy series ate up primetime. It’s loaded with children-oriented shows featuring animated and anime shows, fantasy, comedy, news and current affairs content. :Monday to Friday :5:30am “Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?,” Jay Sonza, Atty. Batas Mauricio, Randy David, Cathy Eigenmann, Mariel Rodriguez, Dolly Anne Carvajal, and Dr. Edwin Bien :8:00am “Joey & Teysi,” Joey Marquez and Tessie Tomas :10:30am “Showbiz Star,” Dolly Anne Carvajal :11:30am “T.O.D.A.S. Kids,” Aldred Nasayao, Xyriel Manabat, Harvey Bautista, Alyanna Angeles :2:30pm “Kapinoy Cinema” :4:00pm “SpongeBob SquarePants” :6:30pm “Express Balita,” Snooky Serna-Go and Henry Omaga-Diaz :7:45pm “Janella in Wonderland,” Janella Salvador (directed by Jeffrey Jeturian and Paco Sta. Maria) :10:30pm “Glory Jane” :11:00pm “News Team 13,” Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso :Monday to Saturday :12:00pm “APO Tanghali Na!,” APO Hiking Society (Danny Javier, Jim Paredes, and Boboy Garovillo) :Monday :5:30pm “Noli Me Tangere” :8:30pm “Viva Box Office” :11:30pm “Report Kay Boss,” Maria Ressa :Tuesday :5:30pm “Noli Me Tangere” :8:30pm “Viva Box Office” :11:30pm “Forum ni Randy,” Randy David :Wednesday :4:30pm “PBA” (1st game) :8:30pm “PBA” (2nd game) :11:30pm “Good Take,” Cathy Eigenmann :Thursday :5:30pm “Noli Me Tangere” :8:30pm “Viva Box Office” :11:30pm “Kakampi Mo Ang Batas,” Atty. Batas Mauricio :Friday :4:30pm “PBA” (1st game) :8:30pm “PBA” (2nd game) :11:30pm “Snooky,” Snooky Serna-Go :Saturday :8:00am “Rugrats” :8:30am “SpongeBob SquarePants” :9:00am “The FairlyOddParents” :9:30am “The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron” :10:00am “NBA” (live via satellite) :3:00pm “Cooltura,” Pat Natividad :3:30pm “KapinoyLand” :4:00pm “PBA” :6:00pm “Who Wants to be a Millionaire,” Drew Arellano :7:00pm “Tasya Fantasya” :8:00pm “Love Notes,” Joe D'Mango :9:00pm “Maya Loves Sir Chief,” Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap :9:45pm “T.O.D.A.S.,” Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Sam Pino, Victor Anastacio, and Hans Mortel :10:45pm “Express Balita Weelend,” Jess Caduco and Phoebe Javier :11:15pm “Bitag,” Ben Tulfo :Sunday :8:00am “The FairlyOddParents” :8:30am “SpongeBob SquarePants” :9:00am “Chinatown TV” :10:00am “Janella in Wonderland Marathon,” Janella Salvador :12:15pm “It's Partytime,” Dingdong Avanzado, Lani Misalucha, Jeffrey Hidalgo :3:00pm “PBA” (1st game) :5:00pm “PBA” (2nd game) :7:00pm “The Million Second Quiz,” Robi Domingo :8:00pm “Born to be a Superstar,” Anja Aguilar :9:00pm “ONE FC” :10:00pm “Express Balita Weelend,” Jess Caduco and Phoebe Javier :10:30pm “Sunday Sinemaks”